Like I'm The Only Girl In Your World
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [Post 8x14] Porque Kai sabe que Bonnie es la única chica en su mundo. Literalmente. / Bonnie encuentra distintos motivos para ir al mundo prisión a visitar a Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está situada a partir del regreso de Katherine, pero solo este capítulo sucede antes del último capítulo. Básicamente serán one-shots de distintas visitas que Bonnie hará a Kai.

El título se me ocurrió porque, por algún motivo, se me vino a la cabeza la canción de Rihanna. Y es que, en el fondo, Bonnie es la única chica en el mundo de Kai.

Mientras que escribía esto, he estado escuchando dos canciones distintas, pero las dos son de Eurovisión, así que no tienen mucha relación con la historia. Estoy demasiado necesitada de Eurovisión como para centrarme en canciones más apropiadas. Las canciones son: Grab de Moment, de JOWST; y Dance Alone, de Jana Burceska.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,993.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Bonnie llegó al mundo prisión sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer cuando encontrara a Kai. Entre todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que pedirle ayuda era su mejor opción. Incluso si el Hereje se negaba, le gustaba demasiado hablar como para aguantar toda una conversación con Bonnie sin soltar algo que no debiera. Y esa era la esperanza de la bruja ahora psíquica. Que a Kai se le escapara algo de información cuanto antes, para poder marcharse y olvidar que el hombre que le había amargado su estancia en 1994 estaba vivo. De nuevo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no olvidaba que estaba vivo. Prefería recordar. Recordar que el chico volvía a estar atrapado, y que era culpa de ella. Que solo ella tenía poder sobre él en aquel momento, y siempre. Saber que ella podía herirlo, matarlo y salvarlo. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas que lograban hacerle sonreír en aquellos momentos.

Entró en el bar intentando aparentar calma. Aquella sería la primera vez que viera a Kai desde que él les confesara que Katherine era la nueva reina del Infierno. Tras las palabras del Hereje, Bonnie había salido corriendo y se había marchado del mundo prisión, con la intención de no volver, al menos en unos cuantos años. Pero ahí estaba.

Y por supuesto, ahí estaría él. Sentado en la misma silla, con las cadenas rodeando todo su cuerpo, escuchando la misma canción… Y probablemente famélico. Aquello había sido idea de Damon. El vampiro sabía lo que era pasar hambre de verdad, y quería que el Hereje lo sufriera también, así que había convencido a Bonnie de atarlo con unas cadenas hechizadas que habían pertenecido a los Gemini. Cuando el mayor de los Salvatore se lo había propuesto, a Bonnie le había parecido una buena idea; ahora, sin embargo, le daba miedo lo que iba a encontrar cuando llegara finalmente a su destino.

Tras respirar hondo por última vez, Bonnie giró la última esquina y vio a Kai. Tal y como Damon le había dicho, el chico estaba desecado por la falta de sangre. Tenía heridas profundas en los brazos, probablemente por haber tirado intentando soltarse de las cadenas. Al verlo así, con la cabeza agachada en una postura que seguramente le provocaría un gran dolor cuando despertara, a Bonnie casi le dio pena. Casi.

La chica se dirigió a la barra. Sirvió en un vaso una generosa ración de bourbon, y tras coger un afilado cuchillo que llevaba consigo, se hizo una pequeña herida en el índice de la mano izquierda, dejando que la sangre se mezclara con el líquido amarillento del vaso. Se acercó a la figura del chico con el vaso en la mano, y agarrándole del pelo lo obligó a levantar la cabeza antes de mojar con su dedo herido el labio inferior del Hereje.

Kai reaccionó al instante. Abrió los ojos y lamió la poca sangre que había en su labio. Le parecía costar mucho, pero pronto pareció algo más despierto. Se giró hacia Bonnie con torpeza, y al verla, sonrió.

−¿Por fin… has venido… a matarme? –preguntó el chico.

Su aspecto vulnerable incomodó a Bonnie, que sujetándole la cabeza con más cuidado lo obligó a beberse todo el contenido del vaso. No había mucha sangre, pero sí la suficiente como para que pudieran mantener una conversación medianamente decente. Aquella había sido otra recomendación de Damon: había que darle la suficiente sangre como para que pudiera hablar, pero no la necesaria para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

El chico tardó bastante en beberse todo el contenido del vaso, pero pareció disfrutarlo, porque antes de que Bonnie tuviera tiempo de apartarse, giró la cabeza y mordió con suavidad otro de los dedos de la chica, que gimió ante el repentino pinchazo. Sin embargo, no le dolía, y Kai le agarraba con más fuerza de lo que ella esperaba, por lo que se dejó. Al fin y al cabo, seguía teniendo el cuchillo a mano por si acaso.

No le hizo falta, pues Kai se apartó relativamente pronto. Sin soltarle la mano, sonrió de placer, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y lamió la herida que le había provocado a Bonnie hasta que se cerró. Y durante todo ese rato, la chica no hizo nada. Cuando finalmente reaccionó y se apartó del Hereje, se sintió débil. Seguro que la Bonnie bruja no hubiera dejado que nadie le mordiera.

−Ignoremos lo que he dicho antes, ¿vale? –dijo Kai, volviendo a parecer él mismo−. No quiero que me mates ahora.

−Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones.

−¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Bonster? ¿Vienes solo a preguntar cómo estoy, a torturarme finalmente (créeme, llevo imaginándomelo todo este tiempo, y tiene muy buena pinta), a cantar conmigo en el karaoke?

−Vengo a contarte cómo están las cosas en el mundo real. Pensaba que te interesaría saber cómo le va a tu nueva amiga.

−No te pongas celosa, Bonnie –dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente de aquella manera que hacía que Bonnie se sintiera su presa−, ya sabes que tú eres mi única amiga. Sigues siendo la única a la que le he contado todos mis traumas de la infancia.

−Caroline y Stefan se han casado. Organizamos la ceremonia para atraer a Katherine, porque no sé si lo sabes, ella está obsesionada con Stefan. Pero ella incendió la casa de los Lockwood. Bueno, no ella exactamente, pero eso es lo de menos. Y ahora… Ahora no sabemos dónde está. Se llevó a Elena, se hizo pasar por ella y después desapareció.

−¿Dónde estará escondido el lobo feroz? –preguntó Kai con expresión inocente. Las manos de Bonnie se convirtieron en puños. Ahí empezaba el juego mental−. No entiendo por qué has venido aquí. Yo estoy atado a una silla en medio de un bar en un mundo en el que solo estoy yo. Mi conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior es, ahora mismo, bastante limitado. A no ser que me echaras de menos, no entiendo de qué te puedo servir ahora mismo.

−¿Por qué no nos dejamos de juegos, Kai? Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Katherine, sus planes, sus escondites, sus aliados. Y yo te daré sangre. Vendré cada semana y te dejaré bolsas de sangre a mano.

−Te ofrezco un contratrato. ¿Existe esa palabra? Si no, deberías intentar que la incluyeran en la siguiente edición del diccionario. ¿Qué te parece si yo te digo todo lo que he aprendido de Katherine en el infierno y tú me das tu sangre cada semana?

Sin darse cuenta, Bonnie dio un paso atrás. Se dio cuenta de su error al instante, porque Kai se echó a reír, y no paró hasta que ella volvió a acercarse y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Unas pocas gotas de sangre escaparon del labio del Híbrido, que las lamió lentamente, mientras que recorría a Bonnie con la mirada.

−Avísame cuando vayas a volver a pegarme, ¿vale? Quiero estar preparado para disfrutarlo todo lo posible.

−Ahora eres masoquista. Genial.

−Solo contigo, Bon, solo contigo. Bueno, ¿qué te parece mi contratrato?

−Una mierda. No te voy a dar mi sangre.

−Pues adiós, entonces. Voy a intentar descansar un rato.

Dicho aquello, el chico se removió en su asiento hasta encontrar una postura ligeramente más cómoda. Tras guiñarle un ojo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Bonnie no se lo podía creer. Lo decía en serio. Iba a dejarla ahí, plantada delante de él, e iba a dormirse.

La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Finalmente, cogió a Kai del pelo y tiró hasta que el chico volvió a abrir los ojos. Parecía solo ligeramente molesto. Y esa molestia desapareció rápido, para dejar paso a una amplia y perversa sonrisa.

−Sigue, por favor. Me encanta esta versión dura y dominante.

−Dime todo lo que sepas. Ya.

Bonnie estaba cansada de los juegos de Kai. Lo soltó y se sentó frente a él. Cogió el vaso vacío con el que había alimentado a Kai, y con el cuchillo que seguía llevando consigo, se hizo un corte en la palma. Dejó que la sangre llenara la mitad del vaso, y lo colocó en la mesa al lado de la silla de Kai, no lo suficientemente cerca para que el chico lo cogiera pero sí para que pudiera oler la sangre.

Las venas aparecieron rápidamente bajo los ojos del Hereje, que se removió en su silla, intentando alcanzar la copa.

−Contracontratrato. Te doy mi sangre una vez al mes. Y tú me das lo que yo quiera.

Kai la observó durante un rato, con más bastante más calma de la que debería haber tenido un vampiro tan hambriento como él. Bonnie se sintió sorprendida, pero no mucho. Por lo que había visto antes de que Kai muriera, el Hereje había mostrado desde el principio mucha más contención que la mayoría de los vampiros recién convertidos. Tal vez fuera su sociopatía lo que ayudaba a su sed de sangre; su incapacidad de sentir igual que un humano normal impidiéndole sentirse fuera de control por culpa del hambre.

Finalmente, el chico sonrió.

−De acuerdo. Pero necesitaré algo más que medio vaso si quieres que te dé… lo que quieres –dicho aquello, el chico volvió a guiñarle un ojo, y Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a él, cogió el vaso y se lo colocó en los labios−. Para la próxima vez tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre de dónde puedo tomar tu sangre…

−Bebe antes de que cambie de idea.

El chico bebió. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de la sangre unido al de la magia de Bonnie. Y mientras que lo hacía, no apartó la mirada de la de la chica, que muy a su pesar tampoco pudo apartar la mirada. Verlo beber su sangre con tantas ganas, disfrutando de cada gota, le hacía sentir poderosa. Ella tenía control sobre Kai; tenía control sobre su hambre.

Cuando finalmente terminó de beber, Kai volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

−Tu sangre definitivamente sabe mejor que la de mi padre. La suya era demasiado amarga.

−No me importa, Kai. Háblame de Katherine antes de que te raje la garganta y te saque mi sangre antes de que llegue siquiera a tu estómago.

−¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta cuando te pones dura conmigo? Creo que sí. Pero antes estaba confundido por la sed, así que te lo repito. Tú, hablando sucio, justo después de haberme dado tu sangre es lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida. Supera incluso todas las escenas que se han formado en mi imaginación. Y créeme, tengo mucha imaginación. Si alguna vez quieres, te puedo contar la historia de cómo cuando estábamos en el mundo prisión tú venías todos los días a buscarme para que yo te…

−Katherine, Kai. Eso es lo único de lo que quiero que me hables.

La chica se giró y se alejó hasta la barra. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte rojo, y estaba costándole respirar. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquellas cosas? ¿Y cómo era posible que ella se sintiera… así?

−La tumba. Katherine me contó que lo primero que haría en cuanto llegara sería recuperar su cadáver. No quería que lo utilizarais en su contra. Y también dijo que probablemente utilizaría la tumba como base de operaciones. No esperaríais encontrarla allí, y cito, _en un lugar tan sucio y con tan poca clase, es decir, lo opuesto a mí_.

Bonnie se dispuso a marcharse. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba, además de un trato que, aunque en un principio pareciera horrible, le podría venir muy bien. Por mucho que no fuera un vampiro de medio milenio como Katherine, había mucho conocimiento en la mente de Kai. Conocimiento que, con toda seguridad, ella necesitaría en algún momento.

−¿Te vas ya? ¿No quieres que te cuente sobre una pequeña fantasía en la que te ato a la cama de Damon y…?

Bonnie salió corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando terminó la sexta temporada, me molestó que no nos mostraran a Kai con colmillos. Ahora, después de que vuelva como híbrido y de que lo veamos alimentarse, todavía no lo hemos visto con colmillos. Y nunca lo vamos a ver. Mierda.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,025.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

La próxima vez que fue a visitarlo, Bonnie estaba incluso más nerviosa. Y no era por lo mucho que el Hereje la había molestado la otra vez, ni siquiera porque tendría que volver a darle su sangre. Si estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, era porque iba a tener que volver a pedirle ayuda. Y aunque sabía qué ofrecerle, preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

Aquella vez, el chico no estaba desecado, pero sí bastante débil. La sangre que Bonnie le había dado debía haberlo mantenido consciente durante un par de días, pero en aquel momento estaba inconsciente, o al menos dormido. Bueno, al menos la sangre hacía que pudiera olvidar la infame canción que no dejaba de sonar por los altavoces y poder dormir. Si al final iba a tener que darle las gracias por matarlo de hambre.

Decidió no darle su sangre todavía. Mejor no perder más de la necesaria. Así que lo despertó de la única manera que no lo enfurecería pero sí lo molestaría. Una sonora bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, y Kai se sobresaltó. Le costó apenas un minuto en despertar del todo, y cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

−¿Me toca comer?

−Puede. Pero antes necesito que me ayudes con algo –contestó la chica, sentándose en la misma silla que la semana anterior−. Necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño hechizo.

−Estoy a tu servicio siempre que me alimentes. ¿Qué hechizo necesitas?

−Uno que expulse el fuego infernal de Mystic Falls una vez que Katherine lo haya desatado.

Kai estuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, tanto que Bonnie se vio obligada a mirar al Hereje. Él también la miraba, con el ceño fruncido, y abría la boca a intervalos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras. Bonnie quiso hacer una broma sobre haber logrado dejarlo sin palabras, pero él habló antes de darle tiempo. Parecía por fin haber encontrado lo que quería decirle.

−Pequeño hechizo y fuego del infierno no son expresiones que deban ir juntas nunca, Bonster. ¿Es que tu abuela no te enseñó nada?

−Regla número uno: nunca menciones a mi abuela. Regla número dos: no me vuelvas a llamar así. ¿Me vas a ayudar o me voy sin darte sangre?

−No sé si la sangre es suficiente, Bon. Tengo hambre, pero lo que me pides es muy peligroso. ¿Te he contado ya que no he vuelto a la vida del todo? No sé qué pasaría ahora que estoy en un mundo prisión, pero sigo teniendo medio pie en el infierno. Me pides demasiado.

Bonnie se quedó callada durante varios minutos, y Kai, sorprendentemente, no le dijo nada. Seguramente estaba pensando en todas las distintas maneras a su alcance para torturarla, para lograr que se humillara ante él para lograr su ayuda. La chica estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara de pensar tanto, que ella ya sabía qué ofrecerle a cambio de su colaboración.

Algo de lo que, no había duda, se arrepentiría. Algo que probablemente rompiera con su trato definitivamente, pues Bonnie dudaba ser capaz de volver al mundo prisión una vez que se lo diera.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Katherine pensaba destruir todo Mystic Falls, pero no se había contentado con eso. No, ante había secuestrado a Caroline, y llevaba ya cinco días torturándola; se había asegurado de mandarles actualizaciones diarias sobre el estado de la recién casada. En la última imagen que Damon había consentido en mostrarle, la del día anterior, a Caroline le faltaban todas las uñas de la mano derecha. Su anillo de casada estaba firmemente incrustado en su cuello, e incluso le faltaba un colmillo. El mayor de los Salvatore se había negado a mostrarle las imágenes que Katherine había mandado aquella mañana. Y había sido aquello lo que había convencido a Bonnie de pedir ayuda a Kai.

−Veo los engranajes moverse en tu pequeña cabecita –dijo el chico, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos−. ¿Qué pasa, Katherine ha robado a Mrs. Cuddles?

−No, solo a la única amiga que me queda, gracias a ti.

−De nada. Tienes que admitir que Clarice siempre ha sido mejor que Elena; por lo menos, ella solo está obsesionada con uno de los Salvatore, no con los dos. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo mal que está eso de enamorarse a la vez de dos hermanos? Siempre habláis de ello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

−Dejaré que me muerdas –Kai alzó una ceja, repentinamente interesado. Bonnie apartó la mirada, incómoda−. Si me ayudas. Y con la condición de que no me hagas más daño del necesario solo porque te apetece.

−¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo.

−No quiero tu muñeca. Eso no tiene ninguna clase. Quiero tu cuello.

Bonnie lo abofeteó de nuevo. Kai simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sin apartar la mirada de ella, dejando claro que no iba a echarse atrás. Quería su cuello, y aquello era lo único que lo convencería de ayudar. La chica había sabido desde el principio que él no querría un simple mordisco en la muñeca, pero tenía que intentarlo. Parecía mentira que Kai, famélico y atado a una silla en un universo creado como prisión para él, tuviera poder sobre ella en aquel momento.

La bruja volvió a mirarlo. Se apartó el pelo del cuello, y pensó en cómo abordar la situación. Que Kai estuviera sentado hacía todo más complicado. Ella tendría que agacharse, o arrodillarse, pero no quería hacerlo. Su incomodidad solo le daría más poder. Kai, adivinando su monólogo interno, sonrió.

−Si quieres puedes sentarte en mi regazo, prometo que me portaré bien.

Resoplando, Bonnie se agachó frente a él y giró la cabeza, deseando que todo terminara cuanto antes. Por lo visto, su idea no era la misma que la de Kai, que estuvo quieto, simplemente observando su cuello, durante lo que a la chica le parecieron horas. Bonnie estaba poniéndose histérica, tanto que estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero justo entonces, como si anticipara sus movimientos, Kai se acercó su boca al cuello de la chica. La punta de su lengua rozó ligeramente la piel morena de Bonnie, que reprimió un temblor. Finalmente, Kai la mordió.

Las manos de Bonnie fueron directamente a sus hombros, pero no lo apartó de ella, ni hizo ningún movimiento. Simplemente se agarró a él, mientras que los colmillos desgarraban suavemente la piel y la lengua del Hereje lamía constantemente la sangre que se derramaba. No estaba alimentándose como ella había esperado, rápida y desesperadamente. A pesar del hambre que Bonnie sabía que sentía, Kai se estaba conteniendo. Estaba disfrutando de su comida, demasiado para su gusto.

Por lo menos no dolía, se dijo la chica. Era incluso placentero, hasta cierto punto. La pérdida de sangre la estaba sumiendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia, y la chica solo sentía ya la lengua del vampiro, que seguía lamiendo su herida.

Finalmente, Kai se apartó de su cuello. Bonnie quería alejarse de él, pero se sentía falta de fuerzas. Utilizando los hombros del chico como apoyo, se incorporó hasta quedar de pie y quiso alejarse de él, volver a sentarse. Se sentía tremendamente agotada. Kai, sin embargo, no la dejó marchar. A pesar de tener los brazos atados a la silla, logró agarrarla de la muñeca antes de que Bonnie comenzara a andar, lo que probablemente hubiera acabado con ella cayendo al suelo y muriendo de la vergüenza.

−Toma un poco de mi sangre. Creo que me he pasado un poco –para sorpresa de ambos, Kai sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido.

−No quiero… tu sangre.

Incluso mientras lo decía, Bonnie se sentía a punto de desvanecerse, y aquello sí que sería embarazoso, pues probablemente caería sobre el regazo del Hereje, y aquello sí que era algo que nunca quería ver. Así que, tragándose su orgullo, cogió un cuchillo y lo acercó a su muñeca.

−Te sugiero que elijas un punto más alto. Si te agachas hasta mi muñeca probablemente te caigas –el chico sonreía, claramente interesado en la posibilidad.

−Te odio –contestó la chica, pero mientras lo hacía, dirigió el cuchillo hacia el cuello del Hereje.

Kai ya había ladeado la cabeza, y dejándose llevar por la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia él, Bonnie hizo un corte definitivamente demasiado grande y brusco. El chico siseó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero pareció olvidarse del terrible intento de herirlo de la chica cuando ella comenzó a beber de su cuello.

Los vampiros, tal vez porque estaba en su naturaleza, sabían cómo beber de una persona. Sabían exactamente dónde clavar los colmillos y cada cuánto era seguro tragar para no malgastar ni una sola gota del precioso líquido rojo. Bonnie no era un vampiro, y sin embargo, se defendía bastante bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el corte de la garganta de Kai era prácticamente tan amplio como su mandíbula.

Bonnie bebió con avidez, y Kai supo que, si ella quisiera desangrarlo hasta dejarlo en peor estado del que había estado antes de que ella llegara, él le dejaría sin poner ninguna objeción, porque aquello, sentir a la chica bebiendo su sangre, sus labios contra su cuello, sus dientes y su lengua en contacto con su piel, lo eran todo.

Pero Bonnie se apartó poco después, y Kai no supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Completamente recuperada, Bonnie se alejó de él y se dirigió a la barra. Se sirvió una copa de bourbon y se la bebió de un trago. Tardó varios minutos en volver a mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió. Kai la observaba fijamente, y Bonnie supo que había cometido dos errores aquel día. Había dejado que Kai bebiera demasiada sangre y ella misma había bebido demasiada sangre suya. Y, por supuesto, él lo sabía. Bonnie no era lo suficientemente ilusa como para creer que no se lo restregaría por el resto de su acuerdo.

−Bueno, ayúdame –dijo la chica, intentando olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder.

−Ven aquí. Dado que dudo que quieras dejarme salir de aquí para que te ayude, creo que vamos a tener que usar un hechizo de conexión.

La chica no había pensado en aquello. Solo se le había pasado por la cabeza que necesitaba salvar a Caroline, y que Kai, aparte de saber más de magia que nadie que conociera en aquel momento, conocía a la nueva Reina del Infierno. Si alguien podía ayudar, era Kai. La idea de que existiera una conexión mágica entre ellos en un futuro inmediato no la hacía demasiado feliz, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, así que, antes de darse a sí misma la oportunidad de arrepentirse, se acercó a él y lo agarró de las manos.

−Voy a tener que tomar un poco de tu magia. Es mucho más efectivo.

−Ya no tengo magia, Kai –confesó la chica. El Hereje simplemente sonrió.

−¿De verdad crees eso?

Seguidamente, Bonnie sintió el ardor que indicaba que su magia estaba siendo robada. La chica bajó la mirada y observó lo que sucedía como si fuera algo ajeno a ella, algo que no comprendía. Kai terminó pronto, y comenzó a cantar en latín. Bonnie cerró los ojos y dejó que el chico terminara el hechizo. No tardó mucho, y cuando hubo terminado, la morena empezó a sentir algo extraño. Frunciendo el ceño, se apartó de Kai, que seguía sonriendo mientras que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

−Lo que sientes es por mi magia. Es algo… distinta a la de un brujo normal. Porque viene de mi vampirismo. Pero puedes acceder a ella siempre que quieras ahora, que por cierto, es algo que yo no sé hacer, así que aprovecha. Y cuando hagas un hechizo, tendrás tu magia y la mía juntas. Así que… suerte. Espero que no mueras. No me apetece volver a quedarme desecado.

Dicho aquello, Kai se recostó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Por primera vez desde que lo había abandonado en aquel mundo prisión, el chico parecía tranquilo, relajado. Sano. Y todo, en un giro que demostraba que el universo entero (o los universos, en este caso), se reía a su costa, gracias a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO: sangre y tortura. La mayoría de la gente que ha leído algo escrito por mí ya sabe que escribo muchas torturas (y las describo mucho), pero por si acaso lo aviso.

En general, no he estado escuchando música mientras que escribía esto, sino que he estado escuchando los comentarios de MotoGP. Pero sí que he escuchado a ratos la versión de Bohemian Raphsody de Pentatonix.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,513.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

−¿Estás borracha?

Bonnie no estaba segura de estarlo. Recordaba haber encontrado una botella de bourbon en la mansión de los Salvatore y haber decidido llevársela a casa. Allí, sentada en el sofá vestida tan solo con una camiseta vieja y sin pantalones, había bebido hasta que, en un momento de torpeza, la botella se le había resbalado de las manos y había caído al suelo, rompiéndose y manchando la alfombra. Bonnie había ignorado el charco a sus pies y se había quedado ahí sentada, hasta que un buen rato después había decidido levantarse a buscar una botella de vino que había escondido hacía meses.

Se había olvidado que había trozos de cristal en el suelo, así que pisó uno y se hizo un feo corte en la planta del pie izquierdo, pero la chica ni se molestó en limpiar o sanar la herida. Y media hora después, todavía sin vestir, se había marchado de casa y había viajado al mundo prisión, con la botella de vino todavía en la mano.

−No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kai sonrió. La aparición de Bonnie lo había sorprendido, pero solo hasta cierto punto. Durante las anteriores ocasiones en las que la chica lo había visitado, el Hereje había notado que Bonnie no estaba bien. Kai se sentía afortunado de haber visto las distintas fases de Bonnie Bennett: la pre-Kai, la post-Kai y la post-Bella Durmiente. En realidad, sería más justo llamar a las dos primeras fases pre- y post-mundo prisión, pero el chico sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver con el cambio de Bonnie.

Durante su última visita, en la que Bonnie había permitido que Kai le mordiera la muñeca, la chica había estado ausente, sin ningún rastro del orgullo que solía mostrar cuando lo veía encadenado y a su total merced. Se había negado a tomar la sangre que Kai le ofrecía para recuperarse, y se había marchado en cuanto hubo terminado. El chico había sonreído al verla así. Bonnie estaba ya prácticamente rota. Él había comenzado el proceso al dejarla sola en 1994, lo había continuado al dormir a Elena y Enzo lo había terminado al morir.

−Lo digo porque, por lo visto, te ha parecido buena idea venir a hacerme una visita sin pantalones. No es que me queje.

Bonnie se miró las piernas desnudas, pero no parecía incómoda. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta quedar a apenas un metro de Kai. Dio un largo trago a su botella de vino, hasta terminarla. La chica pareció sorprendida de haber terminado ya con su bebida, pero volvió a encogerse de hombros y, como si no hubiera tenido que pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, le lanzó la botella a Kai. El chico, que bajo circunstancias normales podría haberse apartado de la trayectoria de la botella con facilidad, no pudo evitar que el cristal chocara contra su cabeza. Rápidamente, los trozos rotos de cristal lo hirieron en distintas partes de la cara. Pero no se enfadó.

Esperaba que lo atacara. A decir verdad, le sorprendía que Bonnie no lo hubiera torturado ya. Al fin y al cabo, para eso lo había encerrado en vez de matarlo, ¿no? Para devolverle todo lo que él le había hecho a ella en 1994. Kai tenía que admitir que la idea de que Bonnie lo hiriera le atraía. A pesar de haber visto el cambio de la chica de principio a fin, todavía se le hacía difícil imaginar a la Bonnie más oscura, a la Bonnie capaz de hacer daño a una persona que, claramente, estaba totalmente indefensa. No se le había ocurrido que el alcohol sería un requisito para terminar de liberar a la chica.

Bonnie lo abofeteó. Para su tamaño y su aparente falta de músculo, la chica golpeaba fuerte, y Kai supo que una gran marca roja adornaba su mejilla en aquel momento. Kai la miró fijamente, y sin dudar ni un segundo, sonrió.

−Dame en la otra mejilla. No soporto la falta de simetría.

La bruja le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a abofetearlo, pero no en la otra mejilla, como Kai le había pedido, sino en la misma. El Hereje puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, si Bonnie podía molestarlo de cualquier manera aparte de hiriéndolo, lo haría.

La chica siguió golpeándolo, siempre en la misma mejilla, hasta que Kai, a pesar de su condición de vampiro, sintió la mejilla como si estuviera al triple de su tamaño, y tan roja como el tomate más maduro. La mano de Bonnie no parecía estar en mejor estado, y finalmente, tuvo que pararse a descansar. Pero aquello no significaba que fuera a dejar de torturarlo.

−Cuéntame un secreto y te quito la canción por una semana.

Kai ya había prácticamente olvidado la canción que se había convertido en la banda sonora de su vida actual, pero la mención lo volvió a sentirse tremendamente consciente de la horrible canción taladrándole los oídos. El chico pensó durante varios segundos.

−Si puedo elegir, me encanta dormir desnudo. La sensación de las sábanas contra…

−Algo que me importe, Kai –le interrumpió la chica, fulminándole con la mirada−. Dado que ni siquiera puedes quitarte las botas, tu menor problema es lo que lleves cuando duermes. Si es que duermes. ¿Puedes dormir con Spin Doctors de fondo?

−¿Eso es lo que te importa? ¿Si duermo o no? No te preocupes, Bon, duermo una media de… no sé cuántas horas, la verdad, no tengo un reloj a mano.

−¿Quieres que deje la canción puesta? Por mí no hay ningún problema.

−¿Qué tipo de secreto quieres? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi técnica favorita para matar gente? ¿Mi posición sexual predilecta? ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensé de ti cuando te vi por primera vez?

−Que era inútil, eso lo recuerdo.

−Pero esa no fue la primera vez que te vi –Kai sonrió, sabiendo que Bonnie había caído directamente en su trampa−. Me pasé casi un mes observándoos.

−Espiando, quieres decir.

−Prácticamente sinónimos. La primera vez que te vi, estabas en tu cuarto, ese que ocupaste en la mansión de los Salvatore y cuya ventana estaba al lado de uno de los árboles más altos. Estabas metida en la cama, y llorabas. En silencio, para que Damon no te escuchara. Porque pobre de él si tiene que soportar a una "amiga" llorando, ¿verdad?

−Cállate –Bonnie se acercó a él, hasta el punto en que Kai tuvo que estirar el cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos−. Tú no sabes nada de mí o de Damon.

−Sé que tienes un tremendo complejo de mártir y que te encanta elegir quién merece ser perdonado y quién no.

Bonnie le puso ambas manos en la cabeza y le provocó unas fuertes aneurismas, poniendo todo su poder en aquel único y simple hechizo. Kai no hizo ningún ruido, pero su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor. Cuando la chica lo soltó, el Hereje parecía falto de aliento. A pesar de su evidente dificultad a la hora de hablar, el chico siguió con su historia.

−¿Quieres saber lo que pensé? –Bonnie alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta. Kai sonrió−. Pensé que no estabas mal. No estabas al nivel "Vigilantes de la Playa", pero no se puede tener todo.

Dicho aquello, la mirada del chico se desplazó sin ningún disimulo hasta el pecho de la chica, que estaba prácticamente al nivel de su mirada. Bonnie le dio un empujón acompañado de una descarga mágica y se apartó de él.

−Eres asqueroso.

−¿En serio esperabas que tuviera algún pensamiento profundo y filosófico? Eres la primera mujer a la que vi, a la que toqué, en prácticamente dos décadas. No me digas que tú no echaste de menos el contacto físico mientras que estuviste sola.

−Yo no estoy tan desesperada.

Kai se rió, y siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando Bonnie se dirigió a la barra y cogió otra botella. La abrió, se bebió la mitad del contenido y luego la rompió contra la superficie de la barra. Cogió uno de los afilados trozos de cristal y volvió a acercarse al chico, que parecía todavía incapaz de dejar de reír. Casi con delicadeza, el trozo de cristal se deslizó sobre el cuello del chico, creando un corte lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerlo sangrar pero no lo suficiente como para provocar ningún daño permanente.

La chica observó la herida hasta que se cerró, con aparente falta de interés. Kai, en cambio, la miraba a ella. Estaba encantado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Le estaba quedando claro que conocía a Bonnie más de lo que ella jamás se imaginaría; sabía exactamente qué botones tocar para enfadarla e impulsarla a hacer lo que él quisiera.

−¿Eres zurdo o diestro? –preguntó la chica de repente. Kai alzó la ceja, pero no pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

−Ambidiestro. Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, Bon.

El chico pareció querer seguir hablando, pero se detuvo y gritó de dolor al sentir el trozo de cristal atravesándole la muñeca izquierda. Bonnie no se contentó con aquello, y removió el trozo de cristal dentro de su brazo hasta que, tras varios minutos de sufrimiento en los que Kai quiso matarse a sí mismo para que Bonnie le dejara en paz, la mano se le soltó del brazo y cayó al suelo. La herida sangraba mucho, pero Kai sabía que no moriría. Sabía que Bonnie no lo dejaría morir.

La mano derecha fue la siguiente. Kai, sin ningún intento de mantener una fachada ya, gritó mientras que, en esta ocasión, Bonnie hacía cortes en su muñeca desde el lado interno hasta llegar al interno, tras haber cortado piel, carne, músculo, tendón y hueso. La mano derecha cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo que retumbó en los oídos del Hereje.

Bonnie se apartó y miró el resultado de su trabajo. Kai estaba cada vez más pálido. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerla tiesa. Seguía sangrando copiosamente, y respiraba solo de forma superficial. La chica sonrió. Se giró, dispuesta a marcharse.

−¿Bonnie? –la voz de Kai sonaba débil, muy débil. Bonnie se giró de nuevo hacia él−. Si me dejas así, no me regeneraré. Y lo sabes.

−Claro que lo sé. Pero un poco de dolor no te vendrá mal. Culpa a mi recién descubierta afición al alcohol, si quieres. Nos vemos la semana que viene, Kai.

−¡Bonnie! ¿Cómo es esto venganza? Entiendo que me quieras hacer sentir todo el daño que yo te hice, pero yo no te corté ningún miembro.

−Pero me apuñalaste y me dejaste sangrando. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo.

−Bonnie –la chica lo ignoró y siguió caminando−. Bonnie. ¡Bonnie!

Pero Kai ya estaba solo. Y había gastado demasiada energía gritando su nombre. El chico agradeció que la oscuridad se lo llevara tan pronto.

* * *

Bonnie tardó solo tres horas en volver. Las tres horas que había tardado en encontrar un hechizo que contrarrestara la borrachera y eliminara los futuros efectos de la resaca. Tras recuperar su consciencia por completo, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar así a Kai. Así que volvió.

El chico estaba ya desecado. El proceso había sido rápido, pues no solo no se había alimentado en unos cuantos días, sino que había perdido la poca sangre que había consumido durante la última visita de Bonnie. Sus heridas ya no sangraban, y los muñones eran ahora más macabros de lo que habían sido cuando sangraban copiosamente. Bonnie frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de sangre que manchaba el suelo a los pies del chico. Sus botas estaban empapadas, y la chica supuso que sus pies también lo estarían.

Se acercó a él, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y la acercó a la boca inmóvil del Hereje. La sangre manchó los labios de Kai, que se movieron lentamente, tratando de tomar tanto alimento como le fuera posible. Finalmente, las pocas gotas que había logrado tragar le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para acercarse más a la herida y morderla. Le hizo daño, pero Bonnie no se quejó. Debía admitir que, hasta este momento, Kai había sido muy cuidadoso al morderla. Si ahora estaba descontrolado, era por su culpa.

Bonnie observó cómo las manos de Kai se fueron regenerando. Fue un proceso lento, y a decir verdad, asqueroso, pero Bonnie no dejó de mirar; aquel era su castigo por haberse dejado llevar, por haber hecho algo que la Bonnie sobria nunca hubiera hecho.

Kai parecía sufrir mientras que sus manos se regeneraban, pero no dejó de beber. Fue ralentizando el proceso, disfrutando de la sangre y mordiendo con más delicadeza. Abrió los ojos y miró a Bonnie, que seguía mirando sus manos. Cuando ambas estuvieron ya en perfecto estado, Kai dejó de beber. Lamió la herida de Bonnie hasta dejarla limpia, y finalmente la soltó.

−Bebe.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza y se apartó de él. Se agachó y cogió sus manos. Kai las miró; eran idénticas a las que se habían regenerado, solo que estas estaban mucho más sucias. Y a que tenían anillos. La chica los quitó todos, y con cuidado, se los volvió a poner en sus nuevos dedos, sin decirle nada. Durante todo aquel proceso, Kai la miró, a pesar de que ella evadía su mirada. El Hereje no sabía qué hacer, si debía decir algo o si simplemente tenía que quedarse callado por una vez.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bonnie agarró una de las manos de Kai y cerró los ojos. Apenas un par de segundos después, estaban en la mansión de los Salvatore, en la habitación de Damon. Bonnie se agachó y, en completo silencio, le quitó las botas y los calcetines manchados. Como había supuesto, sus pies estaban empapados de sangre. La chica cogió una toalla y la dejó a sus pies. Salió de la habitación, e hizo otro hechizo más. Finalmente, y con tan solo mirarlas, las cadenas que ataban a Kai desaparecieron.

El chico tardó menos de un segundo en levantarse y llegar hasta ella. Bueno, casi hasta ella. Chocó contra la invisible barrera que Bonnie había creado tanto en la puerta como en las ventanas de la habitación de Damon.

−Sabes que puedo absorberla, ¿no?

Bonnie sonrió.

−Yo no estaría tan seguro. He estado trabajando mucho con tus sobrinas, y he descubierto unos cuantos trucos muy útiles.

Kai maldijo a las niñas cuando, al intentar absorber el hechizo de la puerta, no encontró nada. Bonnie se dispuso a marcharse, pero Kai la detuvo por última vez.

−¿A qué viene esta mejora? He pasado de la habitación sin ventana con cucarachas en la bañera a la suite presidencial.

−No viene a nada.

−Espero que esto no sean tus tortitas.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Aquello era exactamente lo que era aquello. Se sentía culpable, y por eso había mejorado la situación del chico. Por supuesto, eso no lo admitiría ante él.

−Báñate, ¿quieres? Hueles fatal.

Sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta que, con toda seguridad, la haría quedarse aunque fuera solo para seguir discutiendo, Bonnie se marchó.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo funciona más bien como una introducción para lo que pasará en el siguiente, pero también es interesante (o por lo menos para mí, pero digo yo que me parecerá interesante si he gastado tiempo en escribirlo). Por algún motivo, escribiendo esto estoy teniendo problemas a la hora de elegir adjetivos para describir los estados de ánimo, sobre todo los de Kai. Maldito sociópata.

No he escuchado nada en particular a la hora de escribir esto.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,714.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

−Eres consciente de que puedo oírte perfectamente, ¿verdad? Llevo oyéndote desde antes de que entraras a la casa.

Bonnie se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Damon. _De Kai_ , se corrigió. En aquel mundo, Damon no existía. En aquel mundo, todas las habitaciones, todas las casas, todo era de Kai. Aquel era un pensamiento terrorífico. O lo sería, si Kai pudiera salir de su habitación. Pero como estaba mágicamente encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, Bonnie se permitió respirar tranquila mientras que se acercaba hasta quedar junto al marco de la puerta.

No se adentró en la habitación, pero no hizo falta, pues Kai, que había estado tumbado en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y los pies descalzos cruzados, se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica, asustándola. La chica se detuvo antes de dar un instintivo paso hacia atrás. Ella tenía el poder en aquella situación. Kai era el que debería tener miedo.

−¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita, Bonster? –Kai sonrió mientras que la miraba fijamente, claramente con la intención de ponerla nerviosa. La chica tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar algo que no fuera su camiseta negra. ¿O sería de Damon? −. ¿Quieres pasar a mi humilde morada? No tengo más que bourbon que ofrecerte. ¿Te parece normal que Damon guarde botellas de whisky bajo el colchón?

Bonnie no supo a cuál de las trescientas mil preguntas que Kai parecía haberle hecho en apenas unos segundos. ¿De dónde sacaba aquel chico tanto tema de conversación? Decidida a no dejarse llevar por sus intentos de distraerla, seguramente con segundas intenciones, la chica se aclaró la garganta y dio un ligero paso atrás, no por miedo, sino porque empezaba a dolerle el cuello de mirar hacia arriba.

−Dijiste que los hechizos de ocultación eran especialidad de los Gemini, ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica. Kai alzó una ceja y asintió−. ¿Cómo de grande crees que podría ser un hechizo?

−Depende del poder del que lo cree, y de lo que se quiera ocultar. Es mucho más difícil ocultar a un ser humano que un coche, por ejemplo. ¿A qué viene tanto interés?

−¿Crees que yo podría ocultar la mansión de los Salvatore?

Si a Kai le sorprendió que Bonnie se interesara por su opinión sobre la magia de la chica, no lo hizo notar. En cambio, ladeó la cabeza y pensó sobre el tema durante cerca de un minuto. Bonnie comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando Kai asintió.

−Bajo circunstancias normales te diría que no. No porque no tengas suficiente poder, sino porque deberías estar siempre prácticamente pegada a la casa. Pero, gracias a un servidor y a nuestra… unión de poder, lo más probable es que puedas hacerlo sin ningún problema. ¿En qué problema se ha metido Damon ahora?

−No tiene nada que ver con Damon. Alaric y Caroline han abierto una escuela en la mansión, para ayudar a niños sobrenaturales. Y queremos asegurarnos de que estén tan bien protegidos como sea posible.

Kai dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, y miró a Bonnie, sonriendo al ver que ella seguía pegada al marco de la puerta.

−Puedes entrar, Bonnie. Hoy estoy de buen humor. No te voy a hacer nada.

La chica dudó, pero finalmente entró. Se relajó visiblemente al ver que Kai no se movió de la cama, y se acercó hasta sentarse en el sillón que había cerca de la cama. El Hereje parecía realmente de buen humor. Con los ojos cerrados, e ignorándola por completo, tarareaba en voz baja una canción que Bonnie no reconocía. Por supuesto, aquello no era extraño, dado que Kai conocía pocas canciones más allá de los ochenta.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Al menos, parecía incómodo para Bonnie. Kai, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, había dejado de cantar, y parecía estar pensando seriamente sobre algo. Finalmente, tras lo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad, el Hereje abrió los ojos y la miró.

−Así que… mis sobrinas están bien.

−No gracias a ti.

−He estado pensando en ellas –continuó el chico, ignorando las palabras de Bonnie por completo−. Tal vez no debería haber intentado matarlas. Ellas no querrán fusionarse, sus padres no querrán que se fusionen, yo no quiero que se fusionen. Parece bastante sencillo, ¿no?

−¿Y por qué no pensaste en eso antes? –Bonnie parecía mosqueada. Kai le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, y le guiñó un ojo.

−Me dejé llevar por la sed de venganza. Tenemos eso en común, Bonnie.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que, al menos hasta cierto punto, Kai tenía razón. La antigua Bonnie nunca habría aceptado la idea de Damon de llevar al Hereje hasta 1903, apuñalarlo y abandonarlo ahí. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, la antigua Bonnie había desaparecido. Y había sido, en gran parte, culpa del propio Kai.

−Así que… voy a ayudarte a protegerlas. ¿No te parece irónico? Yo intenté matarlas, y ahora, por ti, después de que tú me hayas matado en varias ocasiones, voy a ayudar a ponerlas a salvo.

−Me parece justicia poética, a decir verdad –comentó la chica, con mirada desafiante.

Kai se la devolvió, todavía sonriente. Desapareció un instante, y al siguiente estaba junto a ella, con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos del sillón. Bonnie se echó hacia atrás tanto como pudo, y se maldijo al momento al darse cuenta de que aquello era justo lo que él quería; verla con miedo, sentir que tenía poder sobre ella. Intentando aparentar más valor del que sentía en aquel momento, la chica levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente al Hereje.

−Dime, Bonster, ¿qué tal te trata la vida? Dime que al fin has abandonado ese maldito pueblo y has hecho algo con tu vida.

−¿Y qué te importa a ti lo que haga yo con mi vida?

−Créeme, me importa. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero el resto del mundo por lo visto sí: tengo debilidad por ti. Y es posible que me enterara no hace mucho de que tenías novio. Claro que no te duró mucho, pero algo es algo. ¿No?

−No hables de él –Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era a Kai recordándole que Enzo estaba muerto−. Tú no sabes nada.

−Sé lo que tú me dijiste. Eres psíquica. Dime, ¿cuántas representaciones de Ghost habéis hecho ya? –Bonie quiso contestarle, decirle que se metiera sus representaciones por dónde le cupieran, pero el chico no había terminado de hablar−. Debo admitir que la idea de verte a ti moldeando la arcilla me interesa.

−Vete a la mierda, Malachai.

Kai se rió, pero no se apartó de ella. En cambio, se acercó más, hasta que Bonnie pudo sentir el aliento del chico en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Kai era malévola, y sus ojos, dos pozos oscuros.

−Lorenzo, ¿verdad? –Bonnie no se dignó a responder. No merecía la pena−. No era suficiente para ti, Bon. Lo sabes.

−¿Y qué sería suficiente para mí? ¿Tú?

−Tus palabras, no las mías –Kai volvió a guiñarle un ojo, y se acercó todavía más, hasta que sus labios rozaron la mejilla de la chica−. Dime, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado, allá en 1994, si no te hubieras enterado de que había matado a mis hermanos?

Bonnie no contestó. A decir verdad, no sabía lo que habría pasado. Una parte de ella, la sensata, la "Santa Bonnie" dentro de ella, le decía que no hubiera pasado nada, que simplemente hubieran vuelto al presente y que ella y Damon se hubieran ido para un lado y Kai para el otro, no volviendo a verse jamás. Pero otra parte, la que tanta importancia había tomado desde que se había quedado sola en el mundo prisión, dudaba. Bonnie había descubierto algo mientras que estaba en el mundo prisión, y era que no soportaba la soledad. Con Damon como su única compañía, la chica había tenido más ganas de asesinar a alguien que en toda su vida, y cuando Kai había aparecido, la bruja se había sentido, cuanto menos, interesada. Kai era un chico atractivo, Bonnie no era ciega, e incluso Damon lo había notado; y encima, él había sido el primero en flirtear descaradamente con ella. Así que Bonnie no sabía qué hubiera pasado. Prefería no pensar en aquello.

−Da igual, ¿no? –Bonnie giró la cabeza, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban−. Por suerte, me enteré de lo que hiciste.

−¿Estás segura de que da igual? –moviéndose hasta pegar sus labios a la oreja de la chica, Kai susurró−. Puedo escuchar tu corazón, Bonnie. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Kai le mordisqueó el lóbulo, una vez, dos veces. Y se apartó. Se alejó de ella y se acercó al baño. Empezó a quitarse la camiseta, y Bonnie apartó la mirada. El Hereje la ignoró, se quitó los calcetines y se acercó a la ducha.

−¿Quieres acompañarme? En serio, en esta ducha cabríamos todos los habitantes de 1994 sin ningún problema.

Bonnie se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Damon, dispuesta a marcharse. Todo su plan de obtener ayuda para ocultar la mansión de los Salvatore había quedado completamente olvidada.

−No te vayas.

Bonnie se detuvo. Estaba ya fuera de la habitación, pero apenas se había alejado dos o tres pasos. Se giró, y vio que Kai estaba tan cerca de ella como podía, ya sin camiseta pero (por suerte, se dijo Bonnie) todavía con los pantalones. La chica no dijo nada. No se permitió alejar la mirada de la del chico, aunque aquello no ayudaba, dado que los ojos de Kai la hacían sentir desnuda. Saliendo de su ensoñación, Kai carraspeó y sonrió, pero no parecía particularmente contento.

−Me aburro, Bon. Trae un par de grimorios y podemos trabajar en ese hechizo cuando salga de la ducha.

Bonnie lo miró en silencio un rato más. Finalmente, asintió.

−Voy a tener que volver a casa a por ellos. Tardaré un rato.

El chico, de nuevo del mismo buen humor del que había estado antes, le guiñó un ojo de nuevo, se giró y volvió hacia la ducha. La bruja suspiró. ¿En qué lío se había metido?


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo me ha costado toda una vida escribirlo. O al menos, así lo siento. En realidad, lo he escrito en tres días, con uno de descanso de por medio, y eso no es tanto. Pero me ha costado mucho escribir el smut, por mucho que lo haya disfrutado. Kai y Bonnie no se dejan. Tienen vida propia.

Canción del capítulo (ni de lejos): Deák, de Spoon 21. Es una canción húngara, y no me gusta para nada el género al que pertenece. Pero me gusta la estructura del estribillo, no sé por qué, me encanta escucharlo. Así que la he escuchado en repeat durante el último tramo del capítulo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 4,076.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Pero Bonnie no volvió aquel día. Ni al siguiente. Ni al siguiente tampoco. En realidad, tardó casi una semana en volver, y Kai tuvo que agradecer el hecho de que Damon tuviera una mini-nevera llena de bolsas de sangre, pues su último suministro de sangre Bennett no le hubiera bastado para mantenerse sin desecarse hasta que Bonnie volvió.

La chica, al igual que la última vez que fue al mundo prisión, tardó bastante en atreverse a llegar hasta el dormitorio que ahora pertenecía a Kai. Pero la situación era muy distinta. Antes, simplemente, no quería enfrentarse al Hereje. Ahora, en cambio, tenía miedo de lo que tendría que hacer cuando lo viera. Tendría que pedirle perdón. Porque se lo debía, al menos en aquella ocasión. No era culpa suya que ella hubiera sido incapaz de cumplir su promesa y volver. No era culpa suya que Caroline hubiera acudido a ella diciéndole que nada más y nada menos que Hope Mikaelson iría a la escuela suya y de Alaric. Y, por supuesto, su padre en persona iría a inspeccionar la situación antes de confiar su hija a la gente que había intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones.

La aparición de Klaus había estropeado todos sus problemas. En cuanto Bonnie volvió al presente, encontró a Caroline buscándola desesperadamente, pidiéndole que pusiera en marcha todos los hechizos de protección que conociera sobre la mansión de los Salvatore. Bonnie sabía que, con Klaus de camino, no tenía otra opción.

Y por mucho que le fastidiara, aquello no era culpa de Kai, por lo que ella tendría que disculparse. Y no le apetecía nada, sobre todo porque, después de arrancarle las dos manos, parecía que su lista de motivos por los que disculparse no hacía más que aumentar.

−Y ahora Bonnie Bennett se digna a aparecer.

Bonnie se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par. Kai estaba tumbado en el suelo, junto a la chimenea apagada, vestido solamente con unos pantalones de pijama oscuros. No la miraba, pero aun así, la bruja se sintió analizada. Bonnie se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, intentando tranquilizarse antes de hablar. Kai se le adelantó, haciendo que ella se sintiera todavía más incómoda. Ahora, disculparse le parecía incluso más difícil de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

−Sabes, en cualquier otro momento no me hubiera importado. No, eso es mentira. Me hubiera importado, pero lo habría entendido. Pero te lo pedí explícitamente, y tú me dijiste que volverías, y yo, como un idiota, porque aquel día me sentía especialmente liviano y contento, me lo creí. Te gusta jugar conmigo, Bonnie Bennett.

−No es nada de eso –la chica se calló. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero le faltaba valor−. ¿Puedo entrar?

−¿En mi celda? –Kai soltó una carcajada, pero era falta de humor−. ¿Qué te lo impide?

−¿Un posible intento de asesinato? –sugirió la chica.

Kai la miró con una ceja alzada por un momento, y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta, justo al lado de la garganta de la chica, y apretó. Bonnie prácticamente sintió cómo el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones. Por supuesto, eran solo imaginaciones, pero claramente estaban teniendo el efecto que el chico buscaba.

−Dime, Bonster, ¿por qué querría matarte yo? ¿Me tomas por un desequilibrado mental? –la sonrisa de Kai era maníaca, y Bonnie se sintió tentada a dar media vuelta y huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde−. ¿Me tienes miedo? Pensaba que ya habíamos terminado con esto.

Kai soltó el marco de la puerta, pero no se alejó. Esperó a que Bonnie tomara una decisión, aunque ya sabía que la chica no permitiría que él pensara que tenía miedo. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Bonnie entrara en su celda.

A decir verdad, tardó en tomar la decisión menos de lo que el Hereje hubiera esperado. La chica no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en dar un paso adelante, esquivando al chico y adentrándose en la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la chimenea, y la encendió con un _phesmatos incendia_. Se quedó quieta frente al fuego, no sabiendo qué hacer. Por suerte, se dijo Kai, no hacía falta que ella hiciera nada. Él ya tenía todo un plan que poner en marcha.

Se colocó tras ella en menos de un segundo. La chica se tensó, pero Kai no se detuvo. Le apartó el pelo del cuello, y se agachó hasta enterrar su cara en el cuello. Aspiró el dulce aroma de la sangre de la bruja, y sintió cómo las venas oscuras amenazaban con aparecer bajo sus ojos. El chico se contuvo, y mordió con sus dientes normales el cuello de la chica, que seguía tensa como si no supiera que Kai no le iba a hacer nada. Porque lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo.

−Eres consciente de que no te voy a hacer daño, ¿verdad? –susurró en el oído de la chica. Kai movió ambas manos hacia abajo, acariciando los brazos de la chica, hasta tomar sus manos y ponerlas a su espalda. Las sujetó con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra agarró la garganta de la chica, prácticamente obligándola a que se apoyara en él−. Tienes que saberlo

−Si no volví el otro día –explicó la chica, ignorando su pregunta−, fue porque tuvimos un problema. Klaus Mikaelson ha venido a Mystic Falls, y créeme, no conviene hacerlo esperar.

El agarre en su garganta se hizo ligeramente más fuerte. Bonnie quiso alejarse, pero sus manos todavía estaban inmovilizadas entre los cuerpos de ambos.

−Claro, pero a mí sí, ¿no? ¿Qué importa que yo esté aquí, solo, hambriento, y creyendo que ibas a volver? Porque claramente, yo soy mucho peor que el maldito híbrido original, ¿no?

−Kai, ¿no te das cuenta de que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo? –por algún motivo que no comprendía, Bonnie no había intentado hacer nada para que Kai la soltara, y eso que el chico seguía oliendo su cuello y dándole pequeños mordiscos−. Klaus y Caroline tienen historia, ¿vale? Ella me lo pidió. Y es mi mejor amiga, no voy a decirle que no.

−Vale. Vale.

−Sigues enfadado.

−Pues claro que sigo enfadado, Bonnie. Estoy encerrado en un dormitorio en el que apenas me queda sangre, o alcohol, y mi único entretenimiento, es decir tú, me abandona. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? –sin esperar respuesta, Kai continuó hablando−. Ahora, estoy dispuesto a que todo vuelva a como estaba antes si me pides perdón. Sinceramente.

−¿Y cómo sabrás si estoy siendo sincera, Don Nunca-he-tenido-sentimientos?

−Te creeré –la mano en su garganta descendió hasta llegar a su cintura, y tras soltarle ambos brazos, Kai pegó su cuerpo al de ella−. Así que aunque sea hazlo creíble.

Bonnie giró entre los brazos del chico, que no hizo ningún intento de soltarla. Mirando hacia arriba, la chica sonrió.

−Lo siento. De verdad. Debería al menos haberte avisado. Después de… todo lo que ha pasado en este mundo, llevarnos relativamente bien es lo menos que podemos hacer –Bonnie dejó de sonreír, y bajó la mirada hasta que solo podía ver la oscura camiseta del chico−. ¿Me crees?

−Te creo.

Kai le tomó la barbilla con la mano libre, y sin darle tiempo a apartarse, la besó. Si Bonnie alguna vez había pensado en cómo sería besar a Kai, seguramente no era así. El Hereje la besaba suavemente, casi torpemente, y Bonnie se encontró devolviéndole el beso con algo más de fuerza. El chico pareció sobresaltarse, pero no se apartó ni dejó de besarla. En vez de eso, la apretó todavía más contra sí, y la mano que había estado en la barbilla de la chica se desplazó hasta la nuca, donde agarró un puñado de pelo oscuro. Bonnie cruzó ambas manos en la nuca del chico, y le arañó suavemente el cuello y la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente, Kai fue el primero en terminar el beso. Se apartó de ella y se giró, quedando de espaldas a la chica. Bonnie frunció el ceño, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Claramente, liarse con Kai no había sido su intención cuando había decidido visitar el mundo prisión aquel día, pero no se arrepentía de haber correspondido a su beso. Y, tal vez a su pesar y aunque se sentía terriblemente asustada de sus propios sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. Pero, por lo visto, Kai no.

La chica carraspeó, y caminó hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en la cara, intentando despejar la mente. No parecía tener ningún efecto, pero la chica parecía determinada a que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal. Cuando cerró el grifo y se giró de nuevo hacia la habitación, Kai la miraba. Sus ojos, prácticamente negros, clavados en los suyos, con una mirada que parecía casi suplicante. Y Bonnie ya no supo qué hacer.

−¿Quieres… Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó finalmente, tras un rato de incómodo silencio.

−No –contestó el chico rápidamente−. A no ser que tú quieras irte.

−No lo sé, la verdad –Bonnie decidió ser sincera. Le había funcionado con su disculpa−. No sé por qué te has apartado, pero preferiría… terminar con la incomodidad, supongo.

Kai caminó hacia ella, lentamente. Bonnie esperó a que llegara hasta ella, y cuando estuvo a apenas unos pocos centímetros de ella, estiró un brazo y colocó la mano en su pecho, igual que había hecho hacía años, en esa misma casa, pero en circunstancias muy diferentes. A la chica le sorprendió notar que su corazón, a pesar de ser un vampiro, latía rápidamente, más rápido que el de cualquier humano.

−¿Por qué te has apartado? –se decidió a preguntar la chica.

−Tengo sed. No quería hacerte daño.

La respuesta fue simple, sincera. Ver a Kai así, exponiendo sus debilidades, hizo que Bonnie tomara una decisión. Apartó la mano de su pecho, se agarró a la encimera con ambas manos y se subió hasta quedar sentada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Todo aquello sin dejar de mirarlo.

−Bebe.

Kai no lo pensó dos veces. Se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y con el otro la tomó de la mejilla. La besó suavemente, un simple roce de labios, y fue besando y mordisqueando su barbilla y su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Una vez allí, la mordió.

Bonnie gimió. Aquella vez, ni siquiera el pinchazo de los colmillos del vampiro le dolió. La chica se dejó llevar. Se agarró a los hombros de Kai, cerró los ojos y disfrutó. Hasta aquel momento, nunca había entendido por qué Elena hablaba de lo especial que era el intercambio de sangre. Hasta aquel momento, le había parecido algo asqueroso, el tener que darle su sangre a un monstruo. Pero ahora…

Ahora, conforme se iba sintiendo más ligera y relajada, sabía que, dada la oportunidad, se ofrecería de nuevo. La sensación era indescriptible. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró prácticamente sobre Kai, que a pesar de no haber parado de beber, se había reacomodado para sujetarla y evitar que se cayera al suelo. La cogió en brazos, y al instante Bonnie sintió las suaves sábanas de la cama de Damon bajo su espalda. Kai la había cogido en brazos, la había movido a través de la habitación y la había dejado en la cama; y todo sin dejar de beber.

Estaba sobre ella. A ratos mordiendo, a ratos besando, a ratos lamiendo. Todo mientras con una de sus manos dibujaba círculos imaginarios en la piel desnuda de su muñeca, y dándole pequeñas descargas de magia que no hacían sino aumentar el placer de la chica. Pronto, Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Kai había dejado de beber, y que se contentaba con lamerle la herida a ratos, mientras que la miraba fijamente con una expresión que la hizo sentir pequeña. Sin embargo, la chica no apartó la mirada de la del Hereje, y finalmente, él le sonrió.

−¿Te sientes débil?

Bonnie se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Ella también sonreía.

−Solo lo justo para no cuestionarme lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo.

Bonnie puso ambas manos en sus hombros y lo besó. Kai la besó de vuelta, sin dudar, y la chica supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. El Hereje se dejó caer hasta que ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Puso ambas manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que no hubo un solo milímetro de espacio entre ambos.

Se separaron un segundo, que fue lo que tardó Kai en quitarse la camiseta y hacer lo mismo con la blusa que había llevado Bonnie. La próxima vez que se besaron, Bonnie se dedicó al mismo tiempo a quitarse las sandalias, mientras que también soltaba el pantalón del Hereje, que gimió al sentir que la chica lo acariciaba por encima de la tela. El chico los giró a ambos, y se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

−Prométeme que no vas a arrepentirte. Prométeme que después de esto volverás.

−¿A tu cama?

−Con que vengas a mi mundo me conformo –contestó el chico sonriendo. Movió una mano hacia arriba por el estómago de la chica, hasta rozar el encaje del sujetador−. Pero si quieres venir a mi cama, te prometo que no me quejaré.

−Te lo prometo.

De golpe, Bonnie le quitó tanto el pantalón como los calzoncillos y tomó su polla en la mano. Lo acarició con suavidad, tentándolo, haciéndole perder la paciencia. Kai gruñó y arrancó el sujetador de Bonnie, que gritó al sentir el tirón. El Hereje inclinó la cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones de la chica en su boca, mordiendo con sus dientes humanos. Le hizo daño, pero junto al dolor la bruja sintió tanto placer que, sin darse cuenta, apretó con más fuerza la erección del chico.

Lo masturbó con fuerza, haciendo caso a cómo el cuerpo de Kai respondía a sus movimientos y adoptando los que sabía que lo llevarían al límite. Mientras tanto, el chico seguía mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones, y una de sus manos la acariciaba por encima del pantalón, creando una deliciosa fricción que provocaba que la chica gimiera constantemente. Bonnie no se reconocía a sí misma. Ella era una chica tímida, poco dada a expresarse en voz alta en la cama. Pero con Kai, en aquel momento, parecía haber perdido toda vergüenza.

−Quita –le dijo poco después, cuando notó que el chico empujaba sus caderas hacia su mano. El Hereje estaba a punto de perder el control, y Bonnie no estaba preparada para aquello−. Túmbate.

Kai quiso quejarse, pero sabía que hacer caso a Bonnie era en aquel momento su mejor opción. Le había prometido que no iba a arrepentirse ni a avergonzarse, que aceptaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero aun así cabía la posibilidad de que, si Kai se mostraba más como el Kai egoísta y no como el Kai post-Luke, ella lo abandonara. Así que se tumbó bocarriba, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo.

Repentinamente, encontró sus manos atadas mágicamente sobre su cabeza. Bonnie, que se había colocado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sonreía malévolamente, completamente desnuda. Kai quiso quitarse los pantalones, pero sus manos atadas no se lo permitieron.

−¿Pensabas seguir sin mí? –preguntó la chica, haciendo un puchero. Tocó la punta de su erección un una uña, y arañó toda su longitud con suavidad. Kai tiró de sus invisibles ataduras, pero no logró soltarse−. Sé un buen chico y quédate quieto, ¿vale?

Kai se rió. Le encantaba que Bonnie lo dominara, sobre todo porque sabía que ella sería la única persona a la que se lo permitiría. Y, debía admitirlo, de vez en cuando se sentía bien dejarse llevar, hacer caso a lo que ella le dijera. Obedecer.

−Tú ganas –le dijo, moviendo las caderas una última vez y empujando contra su mano, que había rodeado su punta con suavidad−. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Bonnie sonrió y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando sobre cómo torturarlo a continuación. El chico negó con la cabeza, expectante. La bruja murmuró unas palabras, y Kai sintió que un manto de oscuridad se posaba sobre sus ojos. Lo había vendado mágicamente.

−¿En serio? ¿Todo ilusiones? ¿Dónde están las esposas y la seda, Bon?

−¿Quieres una mordaza ilusoria también?

Kai se calló. No por la amenaza de Bonnie, que dicho fuera, lo había excitado enormemente, sino porque la chica había decidido besar el glande de su polla. Kai gimió, sabiendo que lo que viniera a continuación sería mucho peor que nada de lo que hubiera sufrido en 1994. Bonnie lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, para luego volver a besarlo. Hizo aquello varias veces, tan suavemente que Kai supo que aquello solo era el inicio de la tortura.

Y sin embargo, fue cuando la chica se introdujo su miembro en la boca que Kai comenzó a sufrir de verdad. Luchó contra sus ataduras, abrió y cerró los ojos intermitentemente como si aquello fuera a hacer que recuperara la vista y movió las piernas sin parar. Golpeó a Bonnie en un momento dado, pero aquello también fue un error, pues empujó a la chica más profundamente sobre su miembro, y el chico gimió.

−Bonnie… Por favor…−suplicó el chico. Bonnie dejó escapar su polla, pero no se alejó de él.

−¿Qué quieres, Kai?

−No me tortures. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me tortures.

Bonnie se rió. Se estaba riendo de él, y Kai estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado sonido más excitante. La sintió moverse sobre él, y pronto se vio siendo usado. La chica se estaba restregando sobre él, utilizándolo como si fuera un maldito consolador. Gemía suavemente, pero sobre todo suspiraba, y Kai sintió que, incluso si nunca lograba llegar al orgasmo que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento, sería feliz si podía sentir a Bonnie sobre ella, gimiendo y suspirando como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Por suerte para él, Bonnie parecía tener otros planes. Se incorporó ligeramente, y al instante siguiente se dejó caer. Kai se encontró repentinamente dentro de ella. El chico ya no pudo quedarse quieto, y comenzó a corresponder a los movimientos de la chica con embestidas cortas y rápidas. Bonnie no le dijo nada por haberse movido, a pesar de que él le hubiera dicho que le haría caso. Es más se inclinó y tocó sus muñecas momentáneamente. Kai sintió cómo sus ataduras desaparecían, y sus manos se desplazaron casi por voluntad propia a las caderas de la chica.

La ayudó en sus movimientos, obligándola a moverse casi demasiado rápido para una humana. Kai se sentía a punto de explotar, pero Bonnie no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que él. Por si acaso, movió una de sus manos hacia el clítoris de la chica y lo acarició. Bonnie gimió y se acercó a él, besándolo. Kai podía percibir su propio sabor en los labios de la chica, pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba más que Bonnie y él. En aquel momento. En aquel universo.

Se corrió sin previo aviso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio unas pocas embestidas duras, sin dejar de acariciar a Bonnie ni de besarla. En cuanto se recuperó mínimamente, los giró a ambos y, todavía sin poder ver lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza hasta llegar al cuello de Bonnie, y la volvió a morder. Suavemente, una mordedura prácticamente superficial, con el único propósito de que ella disfrutara. Con su polla todavía dentro de ella, su mano derecha acariciándola y con el mordisco, la chica no tardó más de medio minuto en llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Bonnie gritó. Nunca, en ninguna de sus, tal vez muy a su pesar escasas, experiencias sexuales, había gritado al llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Cuando Kai despertó, su primer pensamiento fue que podía ver. Aquello lo alegró. Bonnie se había negado a quitarle el hechizo la noche anterior, y Kai se había divertido intentando hacerle cosquillas sin verla. Su segundo pensamiento fue que estaba solo. Se levantó al instante y comprobó en menos de dos segundos que la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

−No. No, no, no. ¡Bonnie! –gritó el Hereje, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. Empujó contra la barrera invisible, pero era completamente inútil−. ¡BONNIE!

No hubo respuesta. Kai cerró la puerta, con tanta fuerza que toda la habitación retumbó, y un jarrón cayó de la repisa de la chimenea. De un puñetazo, hizo un agujero en la pared, y luego se dirigió a la chimenea y tiró todo lo que quedaba en pie sobre la repisa. Su magia empezó a funcionar sin control entonces. El fuego se avivó, las ventanas se abrieron y otro jarrón se rompió. ¿Cuántos jarrones tenía Damon en su habitación?

−¿Kai?

El chico se giró de pronto. Bonnie estaba parada junto a la puerta, con una bandeja en la mano, llena de todo tipo de comida que había podido encontrar sin alejarse mucho de la mansión de los Salvatore. Kai se sintió de pronto culpable. Culpable porque había desconfiado de su palabra, y porque se había comportado como un niño pequeño con una pataleta.

−Bonnie… −se frenó antes de acercarse a ella. No quería asustarla, y arruinar lo que ya estaba a punto de estropear−. Lo siento. Arreglaré esto.

−No te preocupes. Es tu celda, al fin y al cabo. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras –le dijo la chica, sonriendo, sorprendiendo al Hereje. Entró a la habitación y dejó la bandeja en la cama. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Kai de que llevaba puesta su camiseta.

−Sabes que esa camiseta es de Damon, ¿verdad?

−No huele a Damon.

A eso, Kai no supo qué contestar. Así que se limitó a sonreír, y desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, se sentó junto a ella y ambos desayunaron con calma. Hablaron sobre la aparente nueva habilidad para crear hechizos que los Herejes no serían capaces de absorber, sobre lo cual Bonnie se mostró especialmente reservada.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se sentían tan llenos que apenas podían moverse de la cama. Bueno, Bonnie se sentía así. Kai, simplemente, quería quedarse con ella. Así que la atrajo hacia sí, espalda contra pecho, y enterró la cara en su pelo, absorbiendo el aroma de su champú. Se sentía bien estar así; era algo que Kai nunca había disfrutado, y pensaba hacer todo lo posible por no estropearlo.

−¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó bastante rato después. El silencio hasta entonces había sido cómodo. Bonnie se giró levemente y alzó una ceja. Kai sonrió y le besó la sien−. Me refiero a la sangre. ¿Te sientes débil?

−Un poco, pero creo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que no he comido tanto en mi vida. ¿Cómo haces tú para comer tanto todos los días?

−Ser un vampiro ayuda.

−Claro, habla como si no te comieras todo lo que encontrabas antes de ser un vampiro.

Kai se rió, y apretó todavía más contra sí a la chica. Se permitió cerrar los ojos, y antes de darse cuenta se durmió.

* * *

Volvía a estar solo cuando despertó, pero esta vez intentó tomárselo con más calma. Encontró una nota en la bandeja, que había dejado en el suelo. La cogió y la leyó.

 _Siento no haberte dicho nada antes de marcharme, pero duermes como un muerto. De verdad, si no fueras vampiro, tendrías moretones ahora mismo por los golpes que te he dado intentando despertarte. Créeme, incluso si no fuera por tu compañía, me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, cuando hay híbridos de por medio…_

 _Me he llevado TU camiseta. Espero que no te importe._

No la había firmado. Por supuesto, no hacía falta, pero a Kai le habría gustado poder ver su nombre impreso. Claro que aquello era una tontería, se dijo el Hereje, mientras que releía la nota. Sonreía ampliamente. Con un poco de suerte, todo iría a mejor de ahora en adelante. Con un poco de suerte, Kai por fin sería libre, y entonces tal vez podría decirle a Bonnie todo lo que había querido decirle desde hacía años sin que ella pensara que estaba intentando manipularla.

Silbando alegremente, Kai se dispuso a arreglar el estropicio que había hecho en la habitación. La próxima vez que Bonnie lo visitara, sería diferente. Kai se aseguraría de ello.


	6. Chapter 5 - Escena Extra

Primero que nada, que conste que esto no es un capítulo completo. Es simplemente una escena aparte, situada justo después del capítulo anterior. Aunque muy por encima, porque Bonnie ya tuvo sus dilemas morales en el capítulo pasado, quería que algo de ello se reflejara, y sinceramente, qué mejor que con una escena Bonnie/Caroline.

Canción del capítulo: ninguna en particular. A estas alturas, estoy escuchando canciones de Eurovision a todas horas, pero ninguna en particular.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 915.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO 5.5**

−¡Bonnie Bennett!

Bonnie alzó la cabeza y vio que Caroline Forbes, su mejor amiga, la miraba con los brazos en jarras, los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno. La bruja sabía a qué venía aquella mirada; tras haber regresado del mundo prisión, no se había molestado en quitarse la camiseta que había robado a Kai, pues instintivamente, buscaba mantener aquella conversación con su amiga. Si había alguien con quien pudiera hablar de decisiones sobre con quién estar o no, era Caroline. Al fin y al cabo, ella había decidido tener sexo salvaje en el bosque con el asesino de la madre de su ex novio.

Pero ahora que la veía, ya no se sentía tan segura como unos minutos atrás. Es más, sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. ¿Cómo le iba a contar que acababa de pasar la mejor noche de su vida con el hombre que había intentado matar a sus hijas? No había pensado en aquello cuando se presentó en su casa, a la una de la madrugada, tras haber intentado llegar a una conclusión por si sola durante el resto del día.

−¿Qué? –preguntó la chica, intentando evitar el tema. Ella lo había traído, y ahora se lo quería llevar a la tumba. _Muy inteligente, Bonnie_.

−¿Qué? ¿En serio? Tienes cara de haber tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida. ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado?

−Nadie. No sé de qué me hablas.

−Ya. ¿Y qué haces aquí a la una de la madrugada, entonces?

Bonnie suspiró y entró al salón. Se sentó y recogió las piernas bajo el cuerpo. De perdidos al río, se dijo.

−Kai –susurró, tan bajo que, si su amiga no fuera un vampiro, no lo habría escuchado.

El silencio que siguió a las tres letras pronunciadas por la bruja parecieron eternos. Finalmente, Bonnie alzó la cabeza y vio que Caroline la miraba literalmente boquiabierta. Lo bueno era que, a diferencia de lo que ella había pensado, no parecía furiosa, ni decepcionada. Simplemente sorprendida. Y tal vez un poco como si intentara contener una sonrisa.

La bruja frunció el ceño. Y rompió a reír. Rió hasta el punto en que Bonnie se preguntó si estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria. Caroline se acercó a su amiga, todavía sin poder parar de reír, y la abrazó con fuerza, obligando a que Bonnie se apoyara en ella.

−Sé que quieres que esto sea una conversación seria, te prometo que lo será, pero no te haces una idea de la cantidad de veces que hemos hablado Elena y yo de esto. De que algún día te llegaría el día. Elena decía que eras demasiado buena, pero yo te conozco, Bon, y sabía que algún día caerías con alguno de los malos. Debería haber apostado.

−¿En serio, Caroline? –Bonnie se apartó de su amiga por la fuerza. La vampiro la dejó ir a regañadientes−. ¿Por qué habláis de mi situación sentimental a mis espaldas?

−No hablamos de tu situación sentimental, hablamos de tu vida sexual. La cual, hasta ahora, déjame decirte, era bastante nula.

−Gracias.

−En serio, Bon. Lo siento. Pero sinceramente, y a pesar de que Kai sea… muchas cosas que no me gusten, me alegro.

−¿En serio? –preguntó Bonnie, alzando una ceja−. Te recuerdo que intentó matar a tus hijas.

−Sí, bueno, no me gustaría si decidieras casarte con él –la chica se detuvo momentáneamente, y miró a Bonnie con el ceño fruncido. La bruja la fulminó con la mirada−. Lo que yo pensaba. Sexo es sexo. Y si ha sido bueno, pues mejor para ti.

Bonnie volvió a abrazar a la vampiro. La rubia sonrió y devolvió el abrazo de su mejor amiga. Entendía que Bonnie se hubiera sentido reticente a contarle nada, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarla por sus elecciones en compañeros de cama. Al fin y al cabo, ella había elegido a Damon y a Stefan Salvatore. Y a Klaus Mikaelson. Todos al mismo nivel o incluso peores que Kai.

−Ahora, no te vas a librar de contarme todos los detalles. Ni de decirme por qué llevas puesta una camiseta de Damon.

−Digamos que esta en particular es de Kai –Caroline la miró confusa. Bonnie se sonrojó−. Es posible que haya sacado a Kai del bar y lo haya encerrado en la habitación de Damon.

Caroline le dirigió entonces una mirada que solo se podía calificar de malévola. Parecía estar conteniéndose para no sonreír, pero no lo consiguió, y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

−Dime, por favor, que lo habéis hecho en su cama.

−¡Caroline!

−Sería justicia divina. No me digas que Damon no se lo merece. Por favor –Caroline juntó las manos frente a ella, casi como si estuviera rezando−. Por favor, dímelo.

Bonnie parecía incluso más avergonzada que antes, pero finalmente sonrió, y la vampiro soltó un gritito mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más amplia. Ambas se rieron, y Bonnie se alegró de haber acudido a su amiga. Se sentía mejor. Caroline era la única a la que no quería herir con sus acciones. Alaric nunca se enteraría de que Kai no estaba sufriendo, y francamente, lo que pensara Damon no podía importarle menos, sobre todo si era sobre aquel tema en particular.

Cuando se había marchado del mundo prisión, y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Kai y de la nota que le había dejado, no había estado segura de cuándo (y si) iba a volver. Pero ahora sabía que volvería. Y pronto.


	7. Chapter 6

Con lo que tengo planeado, ya solo me quedan dos capítulos más, a lo sumo tres. Y uno de ellos es una escena extra, pero en este caso Bamon. No romántica, que conste. No me gusta el Bamon romántico, para nada.

Lo bueno de esta historia es que, como prácticamente funcionan como one-shots, se pueden añadir capítulos en cualquier momento. Así que, si alguna vez se me ocurre algo, lo escribiré. Y si alguie tiene alguna sugerencia, también es bienvenida.

Canción del capítulo: ninguna en particular. A estas alturas, estoy escuchando canciones de Eurovision a todas horas, pero ninguna en particular.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 2,162.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

−Te he traído algo.

Kai alzó una ceja hacia Bonnie, que había entrado en su habitación sin dudarlo, a diferencia de las otras veces en que lo había visitado. El Hereje sonrió; que la chica confiara en él era importante.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bonnie se había marchado, dejándolo a él dormido, esperando despertarse junto a ella. Pero no le importaba. Ella le había asegurado que regresaría, y él le creía. Y había hecho bien en hacerlo, pues ella ya estaba allí, vestida de nuevo con su camiseta, aunque ahora acompañada de unos vaqueros; y con las manos escondidas a la espalda.

−Sorpréndeme –le dijo a modo de respuesta.

Bonnie caminó hasta llegar a la cama, donde estaba él. Había estado durmiendo (o pretendiendo dormir, a pesar de estar vigilando por si ella llegaba), y se sentía todavía algo atontado. La chica se sentó junto a él y le enseñó lo que tenía en la mano, todavía con una gran sonrisa. Kai sonrió también al ver lo que ella había traído.

−¿Mi mensáfono? ¿A quién quieres que mande mensajes?

−A ti mismo. No me digas que nunca lo has hecho, porque estoy cien por cien segura de que lo has hecho.

Kai rió junto a ella. Cogió el aparato y lo revisó. El último mensaje que había mandado "I Lied", seguía ahí. Al Hereje le sorprendía que Bonnie hubiera guardado el mensáfono, y le sorprendía todavía más que el mensaje siguiera ahí. Hubiera pensado que la chica habría querido deshacerse de él en cuanto hubiera podido. Quiso preguntarle por ello, pero prefirió no estropear el buen humor de la chica recordándole todo lo malo que había hecho hacía años.

En menos de un segundo, Kai dejó el mensáfono en la mesilla y, agarrando a Bonnie de la cintura, se dejó caer sobre su espalda, con ella a horcajadas sobre él. La atrajo hacia él hasta poder besarla, pero lo hizo muy suavemente, prácticamente un roce.

−¿A qué viene esta visita? –Kai metió ambas manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició las caderas de la chica−. No te esperaba hasta que tuvieras que venir para alimentarme.

−¿Qué respuesta prefieres, la que alimente tu ego o la verdad? –preguntó ella, arañando el pecho del chico.

−¿En serio tienes que preguntar? No necesito que alimentes mi ego, Bonster, no me hace falta.

La chica rodó los ojos, pero seguía sonriendo. Se agachó hasta enterrar la cara en el cuello del Hereje, que se dedicó a masajear y a pasar las uñas suavemente por su espalda, produciendo escalofríos en la piel de la chica.

−Damon. No me deja en paz. Sospecha algo, lo sé. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que desaparezco demasiado a menudo. Lleva vigilándome desde que… Desde que te torturé. Y ya no puedo más.

−Y supongo que decirle la verdad no es una opción, ¿verdad?

−Si quieres que venga aquí el mismo y se encargue de matarte y de que no vuelvas nunca…

−Por ahora no me llama mucho la idea, la verdad –Kai pasó ambas manos sobre el trasero de la chica y apretó, causando que ambos gimieran por el roce. Bonnie, sin embargo, se apartó de él y se levantó−. ¿A dónde vas?

−Estaba pensando en traerte ropa. ¿Dónde vivías cuando estuviste en Mystic Falls?

−¿Qué, no te gustan mis aburridas camisetas negras? En serio, dile a Damon que usar de vez en cuando una camiseta de otro color no lo mataría.

−No me has contestado.

Kai le dijo dónde vivía. Bonnie frunció el ceño; mientras que había estado en Mystic Falls, el Hereje había vivido en una casa bastante cerca de la casa en la que Bonnie se había criado. Por algún motivo, a la chica no le gustó aquello, y así lo expresó.

−No tiene nada que ver contigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tiene más que ver con tu abuela. Yo fui a su casa un par de veces cuando era pequeño, así que supongo que, inconscientemente, buscaba un entorno conocido.

−Pero si tú has estado en la mansión de los Salvatore, en la de los Lockwood y en la casa de Alaric.

−No es lo mismo. De todas maneras, Bon, no importa. No te espié desde un árbol por las noches, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Bonnie le lanzó un cojín, que el chico esquivó con facilidad. No, aquello no le preocupaba; al fin y al cabo, ella ni siquiera vivía allí por aquel entonces, sino en Whitmore. No, lo que le molestaba era, simplemente, que su mayor enemigo por aquella época hubiera estado viviendo tan cerca del único lugar al que ella jamás hubiera llamado hogar.

Pero aquello ya no importaba, porque Kai nunca volvería a aquella casa. Por mucho que su relación hubiera… mejorado durante los últimos días, Bonnie no dejaría que el Hereje volviera a escapar. No dejaría a un sociópata suelto por Mystic Falls, sobre todo con Josie y Lizzie tan cerca. Aunque, bien pensado, cabía la posibilidad de que las niñas fueran las que menos protección necesitaran de todos; al fin y al cabo, cada vez eran más poderosas.

La chica fue y volvió en apenas media hora. Encontró la casa prácticamente vacía, a excepción de un sofá y una televisión en el salón, una cama y un enorme armario en una de las habitaciones y una nevera llena de comida que, tras años en aquel lugar, parecía de todo menos comestible. Ignorando las náuseas, la chica fue a la habitación y abrió el armario. Dentro encontró mucho más que ropa; también había grimorios, el ascendente roto de 1994, el de 1903, un mapa de la costa este y una flecha.

No una flecha cualquiera. LA flecha. La misma que le había clavado a ella. Kai, como buen villano fuera de sus cabales que era, había guardado el instrumento con el que más la había herido. Sin echarle más que un ligero vistazo, Bonnie cogió toda la ropa que pudo, la metió en la maleta que había cogido de la habitación de Stefan y volvió rápidamente a la mansión.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Damon, vio que Kai se había metido en la ducha. Ignorándolo por completo, Bonnie se dirigió al armario de Damon y lo vació. Sin molestarse demasiado, tiró toda su ropa por la ventana; a fin de cuentas, a nadie le importaría. Hecho aquello, volvió a salir de la habitación y fue a la biblioteca. Cogió los grimorios que había traído el otro día y volvió a subir a la habitación. Tantas escaleras la estaban agotando, por lo que, cuando finalmente se sentó en la cama, lo agradeció. Y tenía que admitir que la imagen de Kai, de espaldas a ella, totalmente desnudo y usando un bote de champú como micrófono, era bastante… agradable.

El chico no tardó mucho en salir del baño. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se sentó junto a ella, con el pelo todavía mojado. La agarró de la cintura, obligándola a apoyarse en él, y cogió uno de los grimorios.

−¿Buscamos algo en particular?

−Tú me dijiste que trajera los grimorios. Buscamos proteger la mansión, ¿recuerdas?

−Lo siento, últimamente he tenido… otras cosas en mi cabeza –contestó el Hereje, agachando la cabeza y besando el cuello de la chica, que se apartó de él y siguió leyendo.

−A trabajar, Kai. Si no, me voy.

−Vale, vale. ¿Y cuál es mi premio si encuentro algo antes que tú?

−Que no te vuelva a poner Spin Doctors.

Kai se calló y empezó a trabajar. Bonnie sonrió y empezó también a buscar un hechizo lo suficientemente grande y poderoso como para proteger toda la mansión de los Salvatore. Trabajar juntos fue, sorprendentemente, muy sencillo y agradable. Cada vez que encontraban algo que pudiera ser importante, lo compartían con el otro, y pronto, encontraron varios hechizos que, incluso si por separado no serían lo suficientemente potentes, combinados, ocultarían y protegerían la mansión de prácticamente todas las posibles amenazas.

Bonnie pondría en marcha todos aquellos hechizos en cuanto volviera al presente. Si es que alguna vez volvía al presente, se dijo Kai. No pensaba dejarla marchar tan pronto. Así que volvió a atraerla hacia sí y la besó. Ella sonrió mientras que correspondía al beso. Sentía que se estaban comportando como una pareja en la fase "luna de miel", circunstancia que no le convencía del todo, pero lo estaba disfrutando, así que se había convencido a sí misma de que ya se arrepentiría de sus acciones en otro momento. Con un poco de suerte, un momento bastante lejano.

* * *

−¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie, voy a abrir la puerta, así que más te vale que no vea cosas raras del tío de mis hijas!

Bonnie abrió los ojos. No era consciente de haberse quedado dormida, ni estaba totalmente segura de haberse despertado. Porque, ¿qué hacía Caroline en el mundo prisión? La chica se intentó mover, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería sencillo. Kai, que seguía dormido, estaba prácticamente encima de ella. Bonnie se preguntó cómo era posible que no la hubiera ahogado mientras ambos dormían.

−¿Bonnie? En serio, te doy tres segundos. Tres…

−Espera un segundo, Care. Ahora mismo salgo.

Bonnie abofeteó a Kai, que se revolvió y escondió la cara en su cuello. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco al ver que, incluso dormido, el Hereje había hecho un puchero, uno prácticamente capaz de convencerla de quedarse en la cama con él y decirle a Caroline que se marchara. Pero la vampiro no se marcharía, así que la única opción disponible era hablar con ella. Agarrando a Kai del pelo, Bonnie le mordió la oreja, esperando despertarlo. El chico sonrió, pero siguió dormido.

−¡Kai! –gritó la bruja en su oreja. Kai finalmente se dignó a abrir los ojos.

−¿Acabas de morderme la oreja? –fueron sus primeras palabras. Ambos escucharon como Caroline emulaba una arcada desde fuera de la habitación−. ¿Tenemos visitas? Y yo no he preparado la cena.

−Cállate y quita de encima de mí. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Kai pareció dudar sobre si hacerle caso o no, pero finalmente se apartó ligeramente, dejando que Bonnie escapara de su agarre. Ya de pie, Bonnie se puso una sudadera que encontró en la maleta de ropa de Kai, y salió de la habitación, echando un último vistazo al hombre desnudo en la cama, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

−¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la bruja en cuanto salió de la habitación.

Se encontró a Caroline con una mano sobre los ojos. La vampiro abrió los ojos con cuidado, como si esperara ver a Kai allí junto a ella, a pesar de que tuviera un oído lo suficientemente desarrollado como para haber apreciado que él no se había movido de la cama.

−Damon se ha enterado de que vienes al mundo prisión –los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron como platos, y Caroline sonrió, algo avergonzada−. No sabe nada de… vuestras actividades, pero le tuve que decir que estabas aquí. No me dejaba de preguntar por ti, y me estaba tocando demasiado las narices. Le he dicho que es porque quieres vengarte de él. Y, como la mala persona que es, lo ha entendido. Pero deberías hablar con él. Para dejárselo todo claro, ¿sabes?

−Care, no se te puede contar nada. Este es el mayor secreto que nunca te he contado, ¿y se lo cuentas al primer vampiro que pasaba por ahí?

−Lo siento, Bon. De verdad, no era mi intención causar un problema. Si quieres, le pido a Klaus que le borre la memoria. Si es necesario lo secuestro y le quito todo rastro de verbena –propuso la rubia con una sonrisa que demostraba que no le molestaría mucho tener que secuestrar a Damon. Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

−No, da igual. Hablaré con él. Pero no ahora.

−¿Muy entretenida haciendo guarradas? –la sonrisa de la rubia era ahora malévola.

−¡Caroline!

−Exactamente –dijo Kai al mismo tiempo desde el interior de la habitación. Abrió la puerta, todavía desnudo, y se apoyó contra el marco. La mirada de la rubia se desplazó hacia abajo sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza por parte de ninguno−. Así que, si no te importa, te voy a volver a robar a tu amiga.

−No me importa. Pero no dejes que se canse demasiado. Le toca hacer de niñera mañana.

Caroline se giró, le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se marchó.

−Me gusta –comentó Kai−. Bueno, ¿vienes? Planeo ignorar por completo lo que me ha dicho ella. Te voy a agotar.

−No seas creído –repuso la chica.

Pero sonreía. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, y antes de darse cuenta, Kai la había cogido en brazos y volvía a estar en la cama, con los labios del chico en los suyos.

Tardaría un rato en volver. Pero no le importaba. Es más, lo agradecía. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para aquella conversación con Damon.


	8. Chapter 7

Hace mucho que no he actualizado esta historia, y lo siento. Pero el mes de mayo ha sido terrible. Entre exámenes, trabajos, Eurovision y que no he estado muy bien anímicamente, ni siquiera he abierto un documento para ponerme a escribir. De momento, solo tengo planeado un capítulo más de esta historia, pero no creo que la publique pronto, porque quiero meter algo más de historia en medio.

Este capítulo iba a empezar como otra escena extra, pero luego se ha desarrollado hasta llegar a un capítulo propio. Está sin editar, y escrito no muy atentamente; porque estoy con los exámenes finales y tengo mucho tiempo para la escritura.

Canción del capítulo: ninguna en particular. Sigo escuchando Eurovision.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,848.

* * *

 **LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

−Damon.

El vampiro se giró en su asiento, en la barra del Grill. Bonnie acababa de llegar, y se sentó a su lado. La chica sonreía, pero Damon se puso furioso nada más verla.

−¿Qué te has fumado para decidir ponerte en riesgo de manera tan ridícula?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba una reacción así por parte de Damon, y por eso se había resistido a abandonar el mundo prisión, y a Kai, que tampoco había hecho un gran esfuerzo por convencerla de marchar. Más bien, había hecho lo contrario, y por primera vez, ella lo había agradecido. No quería mantener aquella conversación. Si por ella fuera, no la tendría nunca. Pero, desgraciadamente, no tenía otra opción.

Sabía que, si ella no le daba una razón que lo convenciera, Damon haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder por ir al mundo prisión a "arreglar" los problemas que ella había causado. Y aquello llevaría a una conversación todavía más incómoda.

−No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, Damon. Te recuerdo que tú has exterminado una familia al completo a modo de venganza.

−No es lo mismo, Bon. Yo soy el villano. Y el vampiro inmortal.

−Kai no me va a matar. No puede. Lo tengo todo controlado. He estado visitándolo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y he estado más cerca de morir aquella vez que casi me caigo por las escaleras que yendo al mundo prisión.

Damon se quedó en silencio. Bonnie se sintió tentada a cruzar los dedos, rogando porque el vampiro abandonara el tema y ella pudiera marcharse de nuevo con Kai. El hechizo de protección para la mansión estaba ya casi perfeccionado, pero todavía tenían trabajo que hacer.

−Si te pido que no vuelvas a ir, ¿me harás caso o voy a tener que secuestrarte por el resto de tu vida?

−Como si pudieras –fue la primera respuesta de la bruja−. Damon, no me va a pasar nada. Y si me fuera a pasar, no te creas que no tengo todo pensado. Estoy rodeada de hechizos de protección. Incluso si yo me dejara, dudo que ni Kai ni nadie pudiera matarme.

−De acuerdo.

−¿En serio? –Bonnie frunció el ceño−. No pensaba que fueras a dejarlo pasar tan simplemente.

−Con el tiempo he aprendido que es muy difícil convencerte de que te alejes del peligro –Bonnie sonrió, pero las palabras del vampiro la enfurecían; al fin y al cabo, el peligro había llegado a su vida junto a él y a su hermano.

−Me alegra que, incluso si no confías en mí, seas consciente de que no puedes hacer nada por detenerme.

Damon sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bourbon. Bonnie se despidió y se marchó del Grill. Fue directa a ver a las gemelas, que estuvieron más que dispuestas a ayudar a llevarla al mundo prisión. Por lo tanto, en apenas unos minutos, Bonnie se encontró de vuelta en la cama con Kai, cada uno con un grimorio en el regazo y un cuaderno entre ambos, en el que anotaban todo lo que iban encontrando.

A Bonnie le había costado muy poco acostumbrarse a pasar tiempo junto a otro brujo. Durante toda su vida, Bonnie se había sentido fuera de lugar; incluso cuando todos a su alrededor se fueron convirtiendo en seres sobrenaturales. Estar junto a otro brujo creaba un aura que nunca entendería alguien que no lo fuera.

−¿Crees que valdrá con lo que tenemos? –preguntó la chica un rato después. A pesar de haber llenado varias páginas del cuaderno, se sentía insegura respecto a los hechizos de protección. De verdad quería que la mansión fuera un lugar seguro, el lugar más seguro para niños sobrenaturales que existiera en todo el mundo.

−Creo que no vamos a estar mucho más cerca de la protección perfecta. Creo que hemos encontrado todos los hechizos jamás utilizados.

−Lo dudo.

−Bonnie –Kai dejó su grimorio a un lado y agarró la mano de la chica, que había comenzado a morderse las uñas−. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes. No tiene sentido que te sientas culpable si la protección no es impecable.

−Lo sé. Pero odio esta sensación. Es una cosa arriesgar las vidas de Damon o Stefan. Pero las de las gemelas, o la de cualquier otro niño…

Desplazando su mano por el brazo de la chica hasta llegar a su mejilla, Kai la obligó a mirarlo. La expresión de la bruja era de auténtico terror.

−Encontraremos más hechizos. Hay grimorios que no tenemos aquí. Si quieres incluso te puedo decir dónde están algunos de los Gemini. ¿Prefieres eso?

Bonnie sonrió. Ella también apartó el grimorio que había estado examinando, y se inclinó hacia Kai, que la abrazó mientras que se recostaba. La chica besó el pecho del Hereje, y cerró los ojos.

−Gracias.

−Protegeremos a esas niñas, Bonster. No voy a dejar que mis sobrinas sufran.

−Tú fuiste el primero en intentar matarlas –comentó la chica, pero sin mala intención.

−Pero fallé estrepitosamente. Y solo estaba intentando llamar tu atención –Bonnie resopló, pero fue incapaz de evitar una sonrisa−. Y míranos ahora.

−Me tienes engañada.

−De eso nada. Lo que pasa es que me viste desnudo y te enamoraste de mi cuerpo.

−Cómo me conoces.

La chica se movió sobre él hasta quedar a horcajadas. Acarició con suavidad al chico, desde el pelo hasta las puntas de los dedos, y de nuevo hacia los hombros y a través del pecho. Durante todo aquel rato, Kai simplemente la miró fijamente, disfrutando de la ligera pero excitante sensación de los dedos de la chica sobre su piel. Le costaría admitirlo, pero a lo largo de toda su vida, Kai nunca se había sentido tan contento como en aquel mundo prisión.

−¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó la chica un rato después. El Hereje tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y contestar

−No le diría que no a un pequeño trago.

Bonnie asintió y se apartó el pelo del cuello. Se inclinó sobre Kai, que la agarró de la cintura y la acercó todavía más hacia sí. Besó suavemente el lugar en el que percibía su pulso, y seguidamente lo lamió. La chica gimió suavemente y lo abrazó fuertemente. Kai, sin poder resistir más, la mordió.

Se aseguró de disfrutar de la sangre de la chica, que le supo incluso más dulce que la última vez que la probó. Así que bebió lentamente, pero se aseguró de hacerlo mediante pequeños sorbos, que no solo eliminaban toda probabilidad de que Bonnie sufriera, sino que incluso la hacía disfrutar más de lo que lograría si bebiera normalmente.

El aliento de Bonnie cosquilleaba su oreja irregularmente. De vez en cuando, la chica emitía gemidos o suspiros que lo tenían a punto de perder la cordura. Kai la apretó contra él, y se sintió como un adolescente desesperado cuando comenzó a restregarse contra ella.

−Así que así es como lo controlas todo.

Kai estuvo a punto de no separarse. Había escuchado las palabras, pero no las había comprendido. Conocía la voz que las había pronunciado, pero no lograba averiguar quién era el que había hablado. Por suerte, Bonnie pareció recomponerse antes que él, por lo que se apartó, no solo de sus colmillos, sino de él, e incluso de la cama. La chica sangraba ligeramente de la herida del cuello, lo cual no ayudaba a la imagen que su vista acababa de vislumbrar.

Damon Salvatore, en carne y hueso, estaba en su habitación. En su mansión, en su mundo prisión. Y se dignaba a interrumpirle.

−Damon, amigo mío, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos ocupados.

−Calla, Kai –dijo Bonnie. Kai la fulminó con la mirada, pero le hizo caso−. ¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?

−Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. De que de verdad Kai no fuera a herirte. Y mírate. Eres tú la que te dejas herir. ¿Eres consciente de la gilipollez que estás haciendo?

−¿Eres consciente de que, como vampiro, no puedes juzgarme? –Bonnie se fue hasta el baño y abrió el grifo. Se limpió la herida mientras que Damon la seguía. Kai, en cambio, se quedó donde estaba−. No eres quién, Damon. Si quiero darle sangre a Kai, se la daré. Y tú no me vas a decir si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no.

−No me hables como si la sangre es todo lo que está pasando aquí. ¡Has dejado que el gilipollas te seduzca!

−No, Damon, nadie me ha seducido. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

−Además, Damon –interrumpió el Hereje, que se había acercado a ellos−, ¿qué diría de tus habilidades que yo hubiera logrado seducir a Bonnie cuando tú no lo has logrado en todos los años que la conoces?

−Kai, no estás ayudando.

−No necesitas ayuda. Lo que necesitas es que Damon saque la mirada de su propio culo y mire a su alrededor. ¿Quién es él para juzgar tus acciones? Es el demonio personificado. Incluso sus padres lo sabían, por eso eligieron ese nombre.

−Kai… −comenzó Bonnie, pero Damon lo interrumpió.

−Yo me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Tú disfrutas recordándolo.

−Eso era antes. Y sinceramente, tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderme. ¿Acaso no es mi sociopatía un botón de humanidad que no puedo controlar? No soy peor que tú, Damon.

−Damon, déjalo –interrumpió Bonnie antes de que el vampiro tuviera tiempo de responder−. No voy a cambiar de idea, y tú no puedes obligarme. Además, Kai tiene razón. Tú no eres un santo, e incluso si has cambiado, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgar a nadie.

El mayor de los Salvatore la miró fijamente durante lo que a la chica le parecieron horas, y Bonnie contuvo el aliento. Sabía que, si quisiera, Damon podía arruinar todo lo que ella había construido en aquel mundo prisión: su relación con Kai, su celda-hogar, su lugar de escape… Finalmente, Damon puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la puerta.

−Cuando te destroce la vida otra vez, no vengas a mí llorando. No voy a consolarte.

−Nunca lo haría –contestó la bruja, ahora enfadada−. Nunca lo he hecho. No actúes como si siempre hubieras estado a mi lado. Yo siempre he estado sola.

El vampiro la ignoró, y se marchó. Bonnie se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y levantó una mano, dispuesta a secarse las lágrimas antes de volver a la cama. Sin embargo, Kai se le adelantó, y recogió sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares.

−No llores por él. Conociéndolo, se estará regodeando de haberte hecho llorar, cuando yo no soy capaz.

Bonnie resopló y se apartó del Hereje. Se tiró a la cama y se quedó como estaba, bocabajo, con las piernas colgando por el lado de la cama y la cara enterrada en las almohadas. La chica sintió que Kai se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella, y pronto sintió cómo le acariciaba los hombros.

−Uno de mis numerosos talentos es el de hacer masajes. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Te quedarás tan relajada que te olvidarás hasta de que estás en un mundo en el que solo hay dos personas.

Bonnie simplemente asintió. Tardó cinco minutos en quedarse dormida.


End file.
